


Here I Am

by Sonamae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Communication, Dom/sub, Drunken Start, M/M, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Strappado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: “The other day you said you'd conquer me, and well, here I am.  Ready to be conquered.” Dorian waved both his arms over himself for emphasis.  His face felt like it was on fire, he still couldn't look at The Iron Bull.  Not yet at least, he needed to catch his breath, or maybe he needed to disappear?  But if he disappeared he wouldn't be here, and hewantedto be here.“Ready to be...” Bull stood up abruptly. “Oh!”





	Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Please practice safe sex my dudes.

There was no doubt that Dorian was drunk, no denying it either. Still, there was drunk, and then there was _drunk_ , and he wasn't _that_ far gone. He had just enough liquid courage in him to push passed the boundaries of what he deemed socially acceptable, and that was where he wanted to be. Drunk, but clear headed. Then again, maybe clear headed wasn't where he wanted to be. With any luck that's where he wouldn't be very soon. If The Iron Bull had been serious, then Dorian was in for that warm fuzzy feeling he got that traveled from his toes all the way to his brain.

He took the steps and battlements in favor of walking through the tavern, and when he stood outside Bull's door he wondered for a moment if the man would even be in. What if Bull was still downstairs causing a ruckus with his Chargers?

Dorian knocked and tried to stay focused. He needed this. “Bull, it's Dorian.”

No... he _wanted_ this. Bull _needed_ to know that this wasn't the alcohol, it was _him_. _He_ wanted what Bull had offered, and so here he was.

The door didn't budge at first and Dorian could feel the alcohol in him beginning to drift away. If Bull wasn't in there, then there was _no way_ he was sticking around to wait for him. He just... he couldn't go through this twice, he'd had to force himself to try and do this _once_.

On any normal day, Dorian could show the patience of a Saint, but for something this serious? He had one shot, and if it fell through here he was going to _hate_ himself when he ran. Or maybe hate Bull... just a little.

There was a thump behind the door, then the sound of something heavy being shoved aside before a lock clicked open. Dorian watched as the door inched open, then saw the shadow of Bull's face.

“Still just me.” He reassured. Bull grunted and pulled the door open further. Without really thinking, Dorian strode inside, ducking under Bull's forearm as he went. Before he turned to face Bull, he drew in a deep breath and let it out. “So, I've been thinking about what you said the other day.”

Bull grunted and made his way back towards his bed. “You any idea what time it is?” He asked, rubbing at his good eye.

“The sun set not even an hour ago.” Dorian crossed his arms and turned. He had to swallow a lump forming in his throat when he realized that Bull was _naked_. But he kept his eyes from wandering, he was a mature adult. Barely.

Just never let it be said that Bull wasn't proportional. Here's hoping he was a shower and not a grower.

“Seriously? No wonder I'm so tired, only been asleep like twenty minutes.” Bull yawned and clenched his fists as he stretched them toward the ceiling. Dorian fought back a croon of appreciation as his muscles tensed.

“You could at least cover yourself,” Dorian said as he finally dragged his gaze away, “anyway, about what I was saying.” Bull grunted and tossed an edge of the bed sheet over his thigh. Dorian could tell it didn't really cover anything.

“Yeah, said you've been thinking about what _I_ said?” Bull asked as he scratched at his arm. “What did I say, or, which time?” He leaned back and eyed Dorian. “And are you drunk? How did you get here drunk?”

Dorian waved a hand in dismissal. “Only enough to bring me here, courage you know? And I walked, like every other person who wants to get to your rooms.” The wall seemed very interesting all of a sudden. “Tipsy is probably a better term, but I'm still thinking clearly.” He rubbed at his temples. “I feel like I'm getting farther and farther away from my point, and I can't do that right now. If I get into my head too much I'm going to talk myself out of this, and I obviously don't want to do that because I'm already here. I know how I get, hence why I came here full of wine. Well, not full-”

Bull cut him off. “Dorian.” His voice was firm as he sat up, attentive. “Tell me what you're thinking right now.” His words held an edge of command that sent a shiver right to Dorian's knees. He swallowed the water attempting to flood his mouth and took another deep breath.

“The other day you said you'd conquer me, and well, here I am. Ready to be conquered.” Dorian waved both his arms over himself for emphasis. His face felt like it was on fire, he still couldn't look at The Iron Bull. Not yet at least, he needed to catch his breath, or maybe he needed to disappear? But if he disappeared he wouldn't be here, and he _wanted_ to be here.

“Ready to be...” Bull stood up abruptly. “Oh!” He took two steps forward and bent just enough so his arms hooked behind Dorian's legs, then he hoisted him up against his chest. “I don't really fuck around with drunk people, it's not as fun, and then there's the whole question of consent thing. But I'm flattered.”

Dorian fell against Bull's chest with a grunt, fingers sliding over his shoulders to momentarily distract him. The scars under his touch were mesmerizing, but then Bull's words caught up to him. “I understand how consent works, _The Iron Bull_ ,” he made sure to put emphasis on the mans name and felt the growl in his chest, “I can assure you I'm completely on board. I could also easily wash this out of my system, and the only reason I haven't is because I'm scared that if I do, then I'll bolt.” Bull made a face at him.

“If you won't sleep with me sober, why would I want you to sleep with me drunk?” He bent as if to put Dorian down.

Dorian clung, arms around Bull's neck. “Oh no you don't!” He leaned in and waited until Bull stood back up and placed a hand on his lower back. “I would _very much_ have sex with you were I sober, but I also know that I am my own worst enemy when I'm sober. I always overthink things like this and talk myself out of it, then regret it and get all mopey. I can't stand that about myself, I don't know why I do it, but I always do. I push what I want aside for this idealistic version of myself my father drilled into my head. With the alcohol, that version disappears and I feel... like myself? It's hard to explain.” He attempted a shrug and nearly tumbled backwards.

Bull made a soft, crooning sound low in his throat and sat on the bed, shifting them both so Dorian's thighs rested on either side of him. “That's not healthy.” He muttered, a few fingers pushing curls away from Dorian's forehead.

“Oh, I'm not arguing that, but it's the only thing I know that works.” Dorian leaned closer, eyes closed as he breathed in Bull's scent.

Sweat with a hint of leather, that alcoholic scent of washed away vitaar. Something faintly fruity.

The Iron Bull was always full of surprises, but at least he always smelled the same. Not that Dorian had ample opportunity to smell him, but occasionally when Bull would scoop him up in the heat of battle he'd breathe him in out of curiosity.

Fuck that made him sound creepy. Kaffas, how was he supposed to get away with a thought like that?

“You know,” Bull's voice broke the silence like a battering ram, Dorian jumped, “I might have a few ways to try and fix that. The little voice in your head, I mean. It's not like, approved of by most people, but it works.” Bull shrugged and let both his hands rest on Dorian's hips. “But it comes with a lot of rules. Rules you can't break just because you think they're silly, they're put in place for your safety.”

Dorian sighed. “I do know about submissive culture darling, you won't be the first to put me into that quiet head space. I got the hints, you weren't subtle.”

“I'd be the first to make it stick though, you ever done it repeatedly? Or are you only used to one night stands?” There was a smirk to his lips when he pulled back. “I don't do things by halves Dorian, I can fuck you, or I can conquer you. And if I conquer you, you have to come back. If I fuck you though, that's all it is.” There was a low purr in his voice, an air of confidence in the outcome.

Dorian swallowed again and lifted both his hands to pull at his hair. “Why do you have to use that tone of voice?” He asked, trying not to squirm in Bull's lap.

“Because I can read you like a book and I know what you like.” Bull shrugged and reached up with one hand, his thumb brushing against Dorian's lips. “You want what I'm offering, or not?”

“You're terribly rude, has anyone ever mentioned that?” Dorian whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned into Bull's palm.

“Once or twice.” Callused fingers brushed against Dorian's cheek, a small amount of pressure to ground him. His other hand had started rubbing circles against Dorian's hip, pushing fabric up and away until their skin touched. Dorian whined happily, feeling little trembles ease out of him as Bull worked his hip like putty and held his face like it were glass he were afraid to break.

Giving in would be so easy, and he fully intended to, he just needed... a few minutes to soak this in. Dorian needed to just stop thinking about things and let himself come undone. Bull made that so easy already with those sweet promises.

“Shit, you're so pretty like that.”

“I'm pretty all the time.” Dorian countered with a sly smirk, lips pressing into Bull's palm.

“True.” Bull chuckled and leaned forward. “So, that a yes to being conquered, or yes to being fucked?” He asked, voice hot against Dorian's ear.

“I... _Both_.” Dorian gasped. “Conquered first though, I think-” He was cut off by Bull's low laughter and soft kiss. Something about that both startled him and made him melt, his eyes fluttering closed as his heart jumped into his throat.

When he opened his eyes, Bull was smiling at him in a way that made Dorian feel lighter than air. Maybe it was the sheer amount of affection, or maybe the knowing twinkle in his eye. Either way, Dorian was about to get fucked.

Possibly in more ways that one. Kaffas.

“Rules first, alright?” Bull waited for Dorian to nod. “I'm into rope, and I'm probably going to tie you up. If you're not comfortable with that, say something now.”

“I'm fine with rope.” Dorian muttered.

“Good, I'll probably spank you too, possibly call you a few names. Anything you really can't stand?” He leaned back and pulled his hand away from Dorian's face.

“... Anything like whore or prostitute. I'm fine with being called a slut, I encourage it, but I'm not going to have anyone shame me with a legitimate profession. I respect those men and women far too much to have their lives used like that.” Dorian watched the way Bull smiled, admired the two scars by his nose curve with his face. “Also, don't bring up my parents.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” This time Bull shifted, pushing Dorian down so he was sitting on his thighs. He could feel Bull's cock pressing against his left leg, and it was a _fight_ not to look down. Was Bull hard yet?

He looked down.

“Oh.” Dorian admitted to staring, but who could blame him. “Does it get... bigger than that?”

“Yup.” Bull said, humor full in his voice. “It's about half mast.”

“Oh, only half? And cut no less, I didn't think Qunari were the type to circumcise.” Dorian countered with a laugh.

Bull's cock was thick, maybe two or three of Dorian's fingers at girth, and a lovely shade of dark gray. It wasn't long, but it still stood at an impressive length laying half hard against Bull's thigh. To see it thick and full was going to drive Dorian crazy.

Tilting his head, he admired the ring resting through the head of Bull's cock. The metal was a pretty shade of blue. “How bad did that hurt?” He wondered.

“You can't even imagine.” Bull chuckled. “You see this one though?” Bull moved one hand to his cock and tilted it toward his belly, showing off the piercing at the base of his shaft. “That one didn't hurt as much, surprised me really. Got them both on trips to Antiva.” He shrugged and let go of his cock, letting it rest against the inside of Dorian's thigh.

“Of course you got it in Antiva, they do so love their needles.” He thought of every Antivan he'd ever met and of their numerous piercings.

Bull pulled him out of his daydream with a hum. “You have a set of safe words?”

Dorian shook his head. “I mean, yes, I do. Archon is full stop, Circle is slow down, Necromancy is continue.” Bull snorted. “Yes, I have the same sentiment. They're all very silly but also very much something I'm _not_ going to say during sex, or any intimate situation for that matter.” Biting his lip, he finally dragged his gaze away from the dark gray of Bull's cock and the heavy weight of his balls. “I don't want blood drawn, and no visible marks. If they can be covered, that's fine, but nothing that's going to show. Also I need to be able to walk out of here after we're done.” Bull nodded. “Tomorrow I mean, am I sleeping here or do you want me out after we're done?”

“Shit, you're so cute.” Bull beamed at him suddenly. “We'll use your words for now, but try to move into mine later on.” Bull reached up and started untying the knots on his robe. “I prefer my partners to stay the night so I can keep an eye on them. Easier to take care of you if you're in my arms.”

Dorian groaned and let his head rest against Bull's shoulder.

“Uh huh, now I know I told you I was going to rip your robes off while you struggled, but I've got a different idea. The thought just struck me, so get undressed and put your clothes on the dresser.”

“Do I have to call you Master or something?” Dorian asked with a tease as Bull pulled the strings apart and let them rest on his shoulder.

“Sir works, or just The Bull. We'll see how it goes, we're still testing the waters after all.” Bull helped Dorian to his feet so he was standing in front of him. Dorian swallowed and started undoing a few buckles and tugging loose the wraps of his toga.

“Alright, we'll see. Will you hold my clothes before I take them to the dresser?” He heard a soft click from one of the snaps beneath his toga and hooked his thumbs into the loops before tugging it over his head.

“Sure, but then I need to set things up for you, so once you're done I'm going to have you do some basic stretches and then sit on the bed. Do any you can think of, specifically ones for your arms. Also, flush that alcohol now, I know you said you'd run away, but I'm not letting you go anywhere.” He held out his hand and let Dorian drop his outer toga into his waiting palm. The warm buzz slipped away from Dorian's veins as he concentrated, and he felt far more insecure than he had a moment ago.

Undressing was a comfortable ritual though, and his clothes shed like pieces of him he didn't really need. His pants came off with only a minor stumble, and the laughter that came with it seemed to help ease his nerves. His boots were next, the buckles freeing happily under his fingers. Draping them over his arms, he took the rest of his clothes back from Bull and walked over to the dresser.

“Huh... cute underthings.” Bull commented. “They've got to go though. Naked means nothing.”

“I'm getting to them. And it's a garter belt. Helps keep my-”

“Stockings up.” Bull finished.

“My socks.” Dorian argued as he folded his robes and pants, then laid them on the dresser.

“Those aren't socks, Dorian.” Bull pushed himself to his feet. “You know what, keep 'em on, the panties too.” As he walked by, he gave Dorian's ass a gentle smack.

“It's not like I can get them off without undoing the garters anyway, and don't call them panties.” Dorian tried to focus on smoothing out the crinkles in his robes before he turned and walked back to the bed. As he got there, he went through the mindless practicality that was stretching out his muscles and warming up before a good exercise. When he sat down, he watched Bull twirling a rope in one hand with a set of small ball weights on one end.

“Where did you even get that?” He asked.

“Box right there.” Bull muttered as he nodded to the chest half hidden by a support beam.

Raising an eyebrow, Dorian watched as Bull tossed the rope up toward one of the rafters. He cursed and laughed as he missed, then dragged the rope back and started swinging again. When he got it over the rafter he let the weights drop until he could grab them.

“Is that safe? Won't it pull the beam down?” Dorian asked as he eyed the rafter dubiously.

“Nah, I had it reinforced so I could attach a bar to it and do some pull ups.” As a demonstration, Bull wrapped the rope around both his palms and pulled himself off the ground. The rafter didn't budge as his feet left the floorboards. “It'll hold you just fine.” Bull pulled himself higher so his chin rose above his wrists, then lowered himself back to the floor. “How do you feel about Strappado?”

Dorian considered the rope. “Can't say I've heard of it or tried it, but as long as I'm not going to be hanging from the air and I'll be able to touch the ground, I should be good.”

Bull nodded. “Oh yeah, your feet will be on the ground, don't worry. Also it's all rope, if you want out bad enough you can just set it on fire, I won't mind.” He held a hand up to his chest, then made a measurement in the air. “I mean, you can use your rings as a focus right?”

“Yes, for little things. Setting ropes ablaze falls under that category.” Dorian blinked when Bull frowned and moved his hand over toward Dorian's direction, then nodded.

He let the weights dangle in the air before he looped one end round the support beam near his chest. He tied it off to a hook and started rifling through the chest again.

“How flexible are you?” Bull asked, face down in the box.

“Can't do the splits without more stretching, _can_ walk on my hands. My strength lies in my upper body, unless it comes to kicking.” He shrugged. “Do you have anything to drink? I'm starting to get thirsty.” Bull grunted and pulled out some more rope and what Dorian knew to be a spreader bar with leather cuffs on each end.

Where was this going?

“I've got a pitcher of water over there on the table under the window. Pretty sure you're done with alcohol for now.” Bull tested the tension of the rope by wrapping it around his arm and flexing, then smiling. “Get a glass and then come stand in front of me.” There was that hint of a command again, and Dorian swallowed as he scrambled to his feet. His hands were jittery as he picked up the pitcher and poured water into one of the nearby cups.

Deciding to take it with him, he cradled the cup and walked over to Bull. As he took a sip, Bull eyed him up and down in a way Dorian could only describe as _hungry_. He stood there, nervous suddenly, and Bull nodded.

“Stand here, legs apart. One foot here, the other here.” He instructed to a spot a few inches away from the weights. They bumped his shoulder as he did as he was told and he clutched the cup tighter. “You clean yourself before coming over?”

“Obviously, I'm not a heathen.”

“Look at you, all smart.” Bull nudged his legs apart a little wider. “That's so good, you're doing perfect. Now, I'm going to cuff your ankles apart, if you need to get out of them for any reason, what do you say?” As he knelt down, Dorian felt his heart flutter.

“I... I say Archon.” He took a larger sip of water this time, more like a gulp, and shivered. Bull smiled at him and set the spreader bar between Dorian's feet.

“Thank you Dorian, that's what I like to hear.” His hands were gentle as he attached the first cuff, testing it by sliding a finger between Dorian's ankle and the fur that lined the inside of the leather. “Is that too tight?”

“No Sir.” And didn't that just get the biggest grin out of Bull.

“That's a good boy, spread 'em a little wider... there we go. I'm going to put the other one on now.” Bull was just as gentle and meticulous as he was with the first cuff. “Too tight?” He looked up and Dorian nodded.

“Just a little, it's not bad though.” He watched as Bull unhooked the cuff and slid it down a hole on the buckle. “That's... that's better, thank you, Sir.” His head was already starting to float.

“Look at you, all ready to follow orders and be such a good boy. You're going to do so well tonight, I know it.” Bull reached up, hand caressing Dorian's hip before he pushed himself to his feet, grunting as weight shifted to the ankle in its brace. “Finish the cup or hand it here, I'm going to tie your arms behind your back.”

Dorian nearly shoved the cup into Bull's hand.

“So eager, you're so cute. All flushed pink like this, did you know your nipples are hard?” Bull reached out, thumbnail scraping against one of Dorian's nipples and causing him to shy away. “What, you don't like that? Or are you embarrassed?”

Dorian looked away and shrugged. “Surprised more than anything. People don't really pay attention to that... _area_ when I have sex.” He could practically feel Bull chuckle with how close he was.

“Their loss, my gain.” Bull's hand rested on Dorian's lower back as he set the cup on the floor. “Hands behind you sweet heart, wrists and elbows as close together as you can get them. Bend forward, face to the floor, yeah like that, but lean up. Good boy, arms up toward the ceiling.” Dorian nodded and did as he was told. “Such a _good_ mage, you take direction so well. I'm so proud of you.” He tried not to whine when Bull walked around him and stood at his back. “I'm not going to make you bend that far for your first time, I want to see how well you can handle the stretch.” His nails scraped gently against the inside of Dorian's elbows before he began wrapping them with the rope. “This is an extended hobble, so you don't have to try forcing your elbows together. Plenty of room, but it'll still keep you in place.”

The rope was a lot softer than Dorian had anticipated, but it was still very much rope. That meant the accompaniment of a slight itch when it rubbed against his skin. The position wasn't very comfortable either, and soon enough his arms were starting to feel the stretch. He endured it though, grateful for his flexibility in that moment.

He felt the weights from the rope above him shift off his shoulder and slide down his arms to wrap around his wrists as Bull redirected them.

“So, this is called a prayer tie,” Bull said as rope began winding around Dorian's fingers, “and if you really need to get out of it, it's weakest here.” Bull tapped the rope in a few places and set the weights in Dorian's palm. “If you ever become incoherent and still need me to stop, drop these. I've detached them from the rope holding you up, so they'll hit the floor when you let go. Understood?”

Dorian nodded. “Understood.” He yelped when Bull gave his ass a gentle, open palmed swat.

“What was that?” He asked, and Dorian knew he was smiling.

“Understood, _Sir_.” Dorian couldn't help but grin. He felt utterly ridiculous, but in a good way.

“Awful sassy response there sweet heart. Everything alright down there?” Bull asked, one hand rubbing along Dorian's back. It was the hand missing the ends of two of his fingers. Dorian just smiled as he stared at his thighs.

“Everything is fine, Sir. I'm just adjusting to my new position in life, you know, as awkwardly placed furniture.” He could feel Bull's laugh through the palm on his back.

“Oh 'Vint, please don't _ever_ change.” Bull removed his hand and took a step back. Dorian felt a flash of panic and yanked on the ropes keeping his arms in the air. “Easy, easy there. I'm just going to get some oil out of the box, I'll be two steps away, you'll be in my line of sight the entire time, and I should be in yours through your legs.” Bull's voice was warm and soothing, a hand resting on his arms in an instant. “Is that too far away?”

Steadying himself, Dorian shook his head no. “No, I just... for a moment I thought you were going to leave the room. I don't even know why, I just... panicked.” Bull hummed and walked to Dorian's side, hand resting on his back.

Bull's other hand rested on his cheek, then slid from his face up into his hair. Dorian hummed and closed his eyes as nails scratched gently at his scalp. “I can stay here until you're comfortable, this is all about you after all.” He whispered. “Or can you wait until I come back?” Dorian trembled.

“I... I can wait, you won't be long?” Dorian arched slightly, trying to shift the pull of the rope so pressure was off his shoulders.

“I'll be back before you know it, if you want you can count the seconds.” With that, Bull slowly drew his hand away and stepped out of sight. Dorian could hear his feet on the floor, could see Bull's legs between his thighs as he walked just out of sight.

“... one, two, three...” He kept counting until Bull was back, a hand between his shoulder blades. Thick fingers dug into the already burning muscles, and Dorian hissed when something cold and wet spilled over his back. He arched again, trying in vain to release the tug the rope had him under. Bull muttered sweet apologies and started rubbing the liquid into his back and along his arms, fingers pressing into tense muscles.

The burn was growing steadily, and Dorian was surprised at just how well he was taking it. Bull was quiet though, and while his touch was helping sooth him, without his words Dorian's mind was starting to wander.

Why was he doing this? It was stupid to be tied up, there was no gratification in this. This wasn't a lesson, he should just leave.

“Bull.” Dorian blinked at how worried his own voice sounded. “I'm getting in my head again, I'm trying to talk myself out of this.” Bull's hands left his back, and soon Bull was kneeling on the floor in front of him, hands on Dorian's face.

“Is it pain, or the quiet?” He asked as he peppered kisses along Dorian's cheeks.

“The... the quiet, I think.” Dorian admitted. “I'm fine with the pain, it's like an exercise if I'm honest, but when you aren't talking to me, or I'm not talking, I start...” He trailed off when Bull started hushing him.

“Easy, we're not here for second guessing ourselves.” Bull's thumb rubbed against Dorian's bottom lip. He could taste... olive oil? Something edible at least. “If you don't want silence, you won't have it. I didn't tie you up to torture you and get you stuck in your own head.”

“Then why did you tie me up?” He couldn't help but laugh as he asked it, almost nervous. Bull bent so Dorian could see him better, lifting his head only a fraction so he could make eye contact.

Bull was smiling in utter adoration. “I wanted to see you stretch yourself, see you out of your comfort zone. You have this grandiose image of yourself, I wanted to shatter it. You don't have to be an Altus all the time, you can just be a man tied up, hanging from my ceiling.” Dorian opened his mouth to reply, but found no words at his disposal. “Yeah, that's what I wanted to see. The great Dorian Pavus, undone and wrecked, hanging from my rafter like a marionette doll. You got all dressed up for it and everything.”

Bull trailed his thumbnail down Dorian's chin and over his throat, pressing gently into his Adam's apple. He didn't stop there, and Dorian felt his mind slipping back into the strange fuzziness. How easily he could be positioned.

When Bull's nail flicked across his right nipple he gasped, arching again and digging his teeth into his bottom lip. Had those always been that sensitive?

“You have no idea how good you look right now, do you?” Bull whispered, thumb and index finger now pinching at Dorian's skin. “I haven't even _touched_ your cock yet and you already look _so_ strung out. Like you could come without me touching you.” Dorian couldn't help but gasp, head falling so he was staring at the floor. He pulled at the ropes and gripped the little weights the best he could with his fingers restricted.

“You like that thought? Coming undone under my fingers without me ever touching your cock?” Bull asked, voice a low murmur.

“ _Yes_.” Dorian breathed, feeling sweat bead across his forehead when Bull's fingers found his nipple and tugged. _Kaffas_ , why hadn't he been demanding this from others? He'd never gotten this kind of a reaction when hetried it himself, but with Bull...

The other man growled when he pushed himself to his feet, abandoning Dorian's chest in favor of trailing his claws over his spine. Dorian arched into the touch.

“Circle. I think... I think my elbows are cramping up.” He admitted. Bull hummed and reached over.

“You want them undone?” He asked, positioning himself flush with the back of Dorian's legs. His cock was hard against Dorian's ass, and suddenly Dorian realized just how hard _he'd_ gotten. When had that happened? How had he not noticed? “Dorian? I need you to respond.”

“No Sir.” He replied almost on automatic. “Well, actually, yes? I don't want my wrists undone, but my elbows, _yes_. I feel like I'm being stuffed into a very small box and I'm not enjoying it.” Bull made short work of undoing the rope around his elbows, he even took an extra step to lengthen the rope holding his arms above him.

“How's that, better?” He asked, stepping back into place against Dorian's legs.

The burn was far less now that his arms weren't as high in the air. Sighing in relief, Dorian nodded. “Yes, Necromancy.”

Bull's chuckle almost echoed around the room. “That is _seriously_ adorable, why is everything about you so perfect?”

“Years of practice.” Dorian replied automatically, not even bothering to hide the smugness in his voice. And there was Bull's laughter again, filling Dorian's chest and head with butterflies in the best of ways. When he leaned over to kiss Dorian's wrists, his hips pushed against Dorian's and caused him to grunt.

He couldn't even close his thighs to get the friction he craved, and besides squirming a little to feel the fabric of his undergarments rub against his cock, he was seriously lacking in stimulation. At least with Bull standing there, he could rock back if he was careful.

“Tell me, when was the last time you fingered yourself?” The question was nonchalant, but it still made blood rush to Dorian's cock. “And be honest with me, I like it when you're honest.”

Letting out a slow breath, Dorian counted to three in his head. “This morning, after I woke up.” He admitted. “I was... that was when I decided I needed to see you.” Kaffas. “Wanted, I mean wanted.”

“Uh huh.” There was that amusement again. “I think you _needed_ this more than you realized.” A hand trailed down his spine and came to rest on his thigh, an open palmed swat before Bull squeezed. “Did you know you have a really nice ass?”

“Do I? I hadn't noticed before.” Dorian muttered as he tried not to move his legs.

“I think you notice plenty. I think you wear those shorts and those thigh high boots so everyone will wonder. What's under that skirt you wear? Fucking stockings, that's what.” Bull teased.

“It's a toga, not a skirt.” Dorian turned his head, then regretted it and looked back at the floor. Better not try that again, too many muscles involved.

“Uh huh, and these are socks.” Bull slid his hand down the curve of Dorian's ass and pinched the fabric of his left stocking. “So you'll admit to fingering yourself, but you get embarrassed about wearing stockings?”

“I'm not embarrassed.” Dorian yelped when Bull pulled away from him to deliver a harder slap to his ass. “Watch it!”

Bull growled happily. “Oh, I'm watching it alright. Did you know your ass jiggles if you smack it hard enough?” The way Bull's had curved over the back of Dorian's thigh gave him a rush of ideas. “I wonder...” A finger slid up toward the edge of Dorian's panties and hooked beneath the fabric. “Do you think I could get a better view if I just moved these to the side? Or am I really going to have to take them off?” He could feel the slow slide of fabric as Bull pushed it aside, exposing more and more of his ass cheek. “How come you don't have those little pits?”

“Huh?” Dorian lifted his head, not willing to look back. “Pits, what are you talking about?”

“I'm forgetting the word, umm...” Bull moved away from him again and Dorian groaned. “Here.” He squat down in front of Dorian, back facing him. “These, how come you don't have these?” He waved a hand over the lumps on his ass and thighs.

“You... you mean cellulite?” The laughter in his voice burst out and he closed his eyes, letting the pain shoot through his shoulders with every shake. “Really, you're asking about my nonexistent cellulite when I can see your cock hanging between your legs?”

“You heard me, I didn't drop and squat just to show off. Not that you don't enjoy the view.” Bull slapped his ass once before he stood up and turned to run a hand through Dorian's hair.

“I get regular... massages.” Dorian swallowed and leaned into Bull's touch. “You can keep cellulite down with proper heat and attention, deep tissue massages work... work wonders to...” He trailed off when Bull gave a gentle tug. His eyes shut and he let himself drift, listening to Bull as he started humming.

Bull kept Dorian there, releasing his hair occasionally to rub circles into his neck and back with a finger, but he'd always come back to his scalp. Soft scratches and gentle pulls of the strands had Dorian putty in Bull's hands, pliant and pain all but forgotten. Eventually his neck started getting sore, so he dropped his face toward the floor again and Bull let him go.

“I think I've stalled long enough by now, you seem under the water. Still doing okay?” Bull asked. Dorian could hear him opening a bottle somewhere behind him.

“Hmm? I'm fine.” He was definitely floating by now, the pain in his arms wasn't even registering anymore. Probably not a good sign, but his mind was too far gone to even think about it. A thought occurred to him as he felt liquid drip onto his lower back.“Sir. I'm fine, Sir.”

Bull chuckled again, and then Dorian nearly rocked forward as a wet finger found its way beneath his panties and between the cheeks of his ass. “That's good, you're doing so good.” Bull's free hand spread his cheeks apart with an appreciative hum. “You look fucking delicious like this, lets see how well you take my finger.” Bull's hand disappeared, then was replaced in addition to even more oil. “Sorry about the panties, those are probably going to be ruined by the end of this.”

“Nnn... at least let my prick out, I like these too much to ruin them.” Dorian mumbled, feeling his breathing pick up as Bull pressed a finger against his hole. His eyes fluttered shut, trying to focus on anything other than the press of Bull's finger or the slide of fabric down his cock as Bull tugged his panties aside.

“That's beautiful.” Bull muttered as he slid his finger knuckle deep into Dorian. The pressure was thicker than Dorian was used to, and he found himself pulling on the rope holding his wrists up to keep himself steady. He groaned, mouth open as Bull added even more oil and pressed his finger higher. To say Dorian was fighting not to roll his hips back into Bull's hand was an understatement. “I've got you.” Bull said reassuringly before he pulled his finger out entirely.

“Wha-no, you put that back!” Dorian snapped as he glared at Bull's legs between his own.

“You're so cute when you think you're in control.” Bull's hand came down with a snap across his exposed ass cheek. “But you have to remember that I set the pace. You were too into that, I need you to loosen up before you chase an orgasm.” Another slap, this one lower. “And I make the rules. Do you understand?” Bull waited while Dorian gathered himself from the shock.

“I... yes Sir. I understand.” Dorian bit his bottom lip and braced himself, fingers going white around the little weights in his palms. His cock was far too interested in what was going on.

“Good, you follow direction so well, so proud of you.” And then Bull stopped talking in favor of spanking. One blow in particular nearly had him stumbling forward, but Bull's hand caught him easily enough before he righted Dorian and continued.

There was no time to think when each blow left his ass stinging and his head floating. For a few moments, he'd thought Bull had finished, but instead he hiked Dorian's panties up so the fabric bunched between his cheeks and left him exposed. Instead of focusing just on the left side, now Bull had access to both cheeks, something he seemed to delight in reminding Dorian. He could have easily done this with the fabric still there, but no, this was Bull, he had to go above and beyond.

The alternating patterns and positions left Dorian breathless and somewhat lightheaded, and he could feel precum against his thighs when a particular spank would nudge him forward and cause his cock to bump against his leg. Dorian cried out suddenly, tired of trying to hold himself in, and felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.

“Fasta vass, oh... _fuck me_ , Bull I can't!” He could hear the lust in his voice and it made him tremble. “ _Please_ , I can't-” He didn't have to finish, Bull seemed to be inside his head already.

“I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come out of there.” Bull whispered as he slid a finger back inside of Dorian and used his other hand to wrap around his cock. Both of Bull's hands were slick with oil, his thighs a reassuring comfort against the sore state of his ass. “I was about to call it off, but look at you, pulling through for me. Asking all polite, so perfect, you're so beautiful.”

Apparently one thick finger thrusting in and out of him and a tight grip on his shaft was enough for Dorian, because the next thing he knew his thighs were tensing and he was coming undone under Bull's touch. His entire body felt like a live wire, and were it not for years of redirecting his magic when he came, he was pretty sure he would have zapped Bull right out of the room.

When his body released the tension it had been building up he yelped, arms yanking the ropes. “Bull!”

“Fuck, I got you.” Dorian didn't have to ask what he meant, he didn't have the time. Bull had lifted him up by the hips and let him rest against his chest, the rope no longer an issue. His arms fell against his back and he moaned, letting his head fall against Bull's chest as blood rushed to his limbs. “Alright, there we go, got you unhooked from the rafter.” Bull turned and walked the few steps it took to get to the bed and gingerly deposited Dorian onto his side.

Holy fuck he still had the spreader on, he'd forgotten all about it.

“I'm so proud of you, I mean that.” Bull said as his hands smoothed over Dorian's hip and down his legs until they could unlatch the cuffs at his ankles. “You held up a really good communication with me, and you told me when you were uncomfortable.” The second cuff went with the first to the floor, and the bar made a loud thud as it rolled off the bed. Bull unhooked the garter belt from the stockings and slid it and the panties off Dorian's legs, then climbed onto the bed. He tucked Dorian against his hips, cock throbbing against his back. “Alright, going to take the rope off now, how are you feeling?”

Dorian let out a laugh that sounded oddly out of place from how he actually felt. “Like I'm about to cry.” He admitted. “But not a bad cry?” He tilted his head as he felt the ropes slip free from his fingers and uncoil from his wrists. The weights fell off the bed when he released them. He pulled his arms to his chest as soon as he could, rubbing at his wrists.

“Then cry. If it's what you need, it's what you need. Do you want me to leave you alone while you do it? Or stop touching you?” The concern made Dorian's chest swell.

“You're not going anywhere.” He said as he reached back to grab one of Bull's arms. He got the hint fast enough, wrapping himself around Dorian in a tight hug from behind as he hummed against the back of his shoulder.

Something about the easiness of it, the gentle touch and comforting sound broke a dam Dorian hadn't known he'd been holding up. Suddenly he was sobbing, surprising himself enough to laugh through it. He clung to Bull's arms, fingers gripping tight against the scared muscle cradling him. Gentle, sweet kisses fluttered against his shoulder and arms, and Dorian gasped through his tears and laughter, confused but feeling some odd tension in his chest float off.

Bull had sufficiently conquered him alright.

When the laughter finally died away and the tears dried up, Dorian was left a sniffling, tired mess cradled in warmth and affection. He was sweaty and sticky, but moving seemed the greatest evil.

“Hey,” Bull's voice didn't feel so far away, “I need to get you a glass of water, will you be okay if I let you go?”

Dorian paused but ultimately nodded, letting himself roll onto his stomach as Bull pulled away and stretched. The way he shuffled around the room was a comforting sound, the quiet easy instead of oppressing. When he finally came back to the bed, he had the refilled cup of water and a wet rag on hand. Dorian rolled back onto his side and let Bull slot against him once again, only this time without the hard line of his cock. The cup in his hands was a cool weight, and he drank from it happily.

It tasted better than any wine he'd ever had, he hadn't realized how thirsty he'd been. Dorian downed half the cup as Bull shifted against him and pressed the rag to his ass cheeks. Dorian flinched as Bull rubbed something in, lotion perhaps?

“Sorry about that.” Bull muttered. “I think I _might_ have gotten carried away, I know you said nothing debilitating.” Shrugging, Dorian curled the cup in his fingers and tucked it closer.

“No, it's fine. It's not going to hurt me in the morning, its just sore now. You did perfect, I loved it.” Dorian admitted before he took another sip.

“More like _you_ did perfect.” He trembled at the kisses trailed down his neck. “You feeling good?”

Dorian nodded happily. “Better than good, if I'm honest. I know there was a lesson in there somewhere, but I think my brain is too content to bother with it. And I mean a lesson beyond you wanting to wreck me.”

There was that happy growl again. “Even if you are fully capable of getting out of a fucked up situation, it's always better to have someone there to help you. It's always good to ask for help, it never hurts. Trying to outlast help is what hurts.”

Finishing the last of the water, Dorian chuckled. “Such wise words.” He teased as he passed the empty cup back. Bull shrugged and Dorian felt the muscles contract against his back.

“I'm good at what I do.” He replied with the same teasing tone, and Dorian couldn't help but feel it go down to his cock. There wasn't any certainty that he'd be able to get it up again so soon, but he knew for a fact Bull hadn't come yet.

“Oh, hey,” he turned his head and pressed his lips to The Bull's jaw, “you're still up for both conquering and fucking me right? I could go for being fucked, nothing as kinky as before though. I just...” He hesitated.

“I know what you need, don't worry,” a hand slid around his hip and cupped his cock, “it might take me a while to get you stretched open though, you sure you want that after hanging from the ceiling? I could still get you off other ways.”

Humming and shutting his eyes, Dorian snuggled his back against Bull's chest. “I know what I want, and I... I trust you, my dear _Ben-Hassrath_.” He left it there, hanging in the air.

Bull seemed to take it well, one of his arms sliding beneath Dorian's head as a prop. The other hand abandoned his cock in favor of fumbling about on the bed until he grabbed an oil bottle from beneath one of his pillows.

“Maker above, how many of those do you _have_ stashed around this room?” Dorian wondered as one of his hands found Bull's fingers near his shoulder.

“Enough.” Bull admitted. “Here, you slick me, unless you just want to finger yourself and let me watch. I'm up for either.” Bull gave his hand over to Dorian, bottle in his palm. Dorian rolled his eyes at the bottle and set it on the bed, then leaned closer to Bull's hand.

“Oh please, you act like I'd oil your fingers when I've a perfectly serviceable mouth right here.” To punctuate his point, Dorian licked along the side of Bull's index finger from knuckle to tip. Closing his eyes, he licked his lips and brought Bull's finger into his mouth. Sucking fingers wasn't quite as fun as sucking cock, but it was still something he knew he was good at.

“Look at you, showing off.” Bull's lips were wet against the back of Dorian's ear. “You look so good with something in your mouth, bet you wish it were my cock though, don't you?” Dorian's only response was to moan around Bull's finger and suck harder. “You're so _gorgeous_.” Pulling back, Dorian whined and dragged his tongue across Bull's middle finger as well, hoping the other man caught the hint.

Thankfully he did, and soon enough Dorian was twirling his tongue around the two fingers in his mouth and moaning. There was something guttural about having something in his mouth, something that always lit a fire in his belly. His hips rocked against Bull, already feeling the stiffness of his cock press against him. Time slipped away from him, and when Bull pulled his fingers away Dorian followed in surprise.

“Easy,” Bull whispered, “spread for me?” His hand moved, resting over the washcloth he'd draped over Dorian's ass. “I want to see you.”

It wasn't a command, but it had the same affect on Dorian as his previous directions. He could feel his cock twitch as he used one hand to pull his cheeks apart, face red with embarrassment. Bull certainly knew how to wring him out.

There was no warning this time when Bull pushed a finger inside of him, pressing against the walls and stretching him open slowly. Dorian keened and shut his eyes, turned his head into Bull's offered arm and squeezed his fingers. Something like this would take time, and Dorian was happy to loose himself in the feeling. His hips started meeting the slow thrust of Bull's finger, and when he started whining Bull pushed a second in beside the first.

Dorian gasped, breath caught in a place between lust and longing. It had been too long since someone paid this much attention to him, taking their time to open him up both physically and emotionally. But Bull was gentle, he took his time and Dorian lost himself in the way Bull crooked his fingers until his toes were curled. Bull scissored him open and pushed up, higher than Dorian expected him to go, and then he was coming when Bull pressed against his prostate and massaged in small circles. He didn't think he'd come like that, with so little stimulation, but The Bull helped him ride through it.

He kept rubbing until Dorian jerked, trying to shift away from the press of fingers and over stimulation. The thought of how he'd ended up this debauched replayed over and over again when Bull pulled his fingers out, but the cold of the oil against his skin made him think of other things.

“Let me-fuck that's cold. Hold on, almost there.” Bull's voice was nearly frantic. Dorian could tell he was slicking his cock, humming at the feel of his own hand.

Now with a hand on Dorian's waist to keep him steady, one of Dorian's legs tossed over Bull's hip, Dorian melted. Bull's cock was thick and slid in slow, a gentle burn that Dorian welcomed. He knew he was babbling, strings of words and encouragement in a hastily put together package. Dorian was impatient and Bull knew that, so he took his time. Dorian squeezed Bull's fingers until his knuckles went white, feeling Bull rock inside of him as he attempted to bottom out. He was so tired but wanted more, his mind chasing that last release, or maybe just chasing Bull's first.

How had the man not come yet? He must have had the self control of a God.

“This good?” Bull asked, breath a little shaky. He sounded as wrecked as Dorian felt.

“Yeah, yeah it's... _Bull_ it's so good.” Dorian gripped the sheets, head falling back against Bull's shoulder as he felt the metal of his piercing push against his insides.

“I know, I've got you. I'll give you what you need, just let go for me.” And then Bull's hips were snapping against Dorian's. Dorian moaned, thighs tightening as he shut his eyes and rode the endorphins, rocking back to meet Bull's thrusts.

Had he ever been fucked this passionately before?

Probably not.

He should have been too sensitive for this, his cock shouldn't have responded, but there it was twitching between his legs as he tried to press closer to Bull's chest. Dorian felt like a teenager in love for the first time, and wasn't that a thought.

“You feel... so good.” Bull muttered. Dorian laughed, delighted, and then cut himself off to moan. Bull seemed to have found the perfect rhythm, the perfect angle. The only thing Dorian could think of now was how _good_ Bull's cock felt. He could feel the way Bull's piercings were adding that extra pressure, and when Bull's hand on his hip tightened he clenched down. The sounds their bodies were making were obscene.

“You can... you can come inside me, I don't mind.” Where had all his breath gone?

Bull grunted and pushed forward, face pressed to Dorian's neck as he came, cock throbbing and causing Dorian's entire body to tremble. He shivered in the afterglow of it, surprised Bull still had the energy to reach down and jerk him off. Maybe the surprise was why he came so quickly, or the feeling of being stuffed full and so utterly relaxed.

They lay together, sleepy and sated, and Dorian couldn't help but whine when Bull slid his cock out. He was still trying to catch his breath, head spinning and body one giant exposed nerve.

He felt weightless.

“I need to clean us up,” Bull whispered after a while, “but I don't want to move.”

“Then don't move.” Dorian mumbled, head resting against Bull's arm as he let himself slump to the bed.

“I'm not waking up covered in come, and neither are you.” There was a tired humor there. Dorian reluctantly let Bull get up, even stood up on shaky legs long enough for Bull to change the sheets. Before he could climb back into the warmth of the bed though, Bull was wiping him down with a fresh rag, and Dorian leaned into each touch until he was lowered to the mattress. Cleaning the come between his legs was the hardest part, Dorian still tender, but Bull managed with a kindness Dorian had never been exposed to.

“You look so fucked out right now.” Bull said, fingers smoothing Dorian's hair back into place once he tossed the rag aside.

“Gee, wonder why?” He teased.

“No clue, you'll have to tell me so I can get some of that. Looks nice.” Bull's lips were chapped when they kissed, but he was tender about it. He didn't rush anything, just soft, closed mouthed kisses before he lay next to Dorian and let him curl up against his side. “Okay, I need a nap. I haven't come that hard in a while. When we wake up we can talk about what you liked and didn't like.”

“Loved all of it.” Dorian yawned and let himself drift off to sleep to the sound of The Iron Bull's breathing.


End file.
